


Get Your Own

by MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a gang boss, Alec is very smitten with Magnus, Alec still gets to call him kitten at some point, BAMF Alec, Mafia AU, Magnus adopted Madzie, Magnus had rough things happen to him, Multi, Protective Alec, Protective Magnus, Single Father Magnus, Sweet Magnus, bamf Magnus, bamf everyone really, then there's Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot
Summary: Magnus was a powerful man once in the darker streets of New York. The Jack-of-all-Trades who was known as Warlock, whose identity was a complete mystery. And then Magnus left all of that behind to become a single father and a club owner. He never regretted his decision to take a safe route in order to care for his daughter Madzie. Raphael helped keep the club and them safe, as the leader of the DuMort gang.But with the uprising return of Valentine, Raphael goes into meeting with another gang for a deal of help and more protection.Magnus should've known there was something up with the handsome man with hazel eyes that Madzie bumped into early that morning.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, guys! It is I!
> 
> So I'm gonna be putting my "Throwing Knives and Pointed Ears" Series on hold for a little bit due to a writers' block. Instead, have another fic that's been nagging at my head for a shit long time!
> 
> Enjoy!

Magnus remembered the time where the mention of him would have people cowering in fear. The most powerful man who yield to no one. Who never showed his face to keep secrecy. Very few knew who he really was, what secrets he hold, and his face.

He was Warlock, one of the most powerful people within the dark parts of the streets. While he went solo, he was able to ruin anyone’s reputation with just his wits and tech.

But he knew he would leave that all behind the moment he laid his eyes on her.

He had gone for a stroll for the sake of enjoying the nighttime air. He had turned the corner and froze. He sighed as he had stared at the result of a gunfight. How many were killed in such a pointless quest. Before he turned away, he heard a whimper. And it made his eyes widen. Why is a child here of all places? He had inwardly panicked. Magnus had searched for the origin of the noise as it went from a whimper to a cry. It lead him to a dumpster. Peering in, his heart clenched.

Bundled up in a bloody cloth was a baby, that looked no older than six months. She had dark skin and hair, and her face was scrunched up, crying. Magnus quickly picked her up, gently calming her. Looking around, he quickly left the area.

Later that night, he called his dearest friends of a choice he had made.

Nine years later, he still doesn’t regret it.

~~~~

Alec Lightwood was known to be ruthless and stubborn.

He never minded. He wasn’t a very social creature and his demeanor helped him dissuade suitors on his part. And it helped as he was the head of the Lightwood gang. He made his point across in many meetings. Kept his people in check. Gave credit where credit is due, and ruined anyone who crossed him and his family.

Which was something he was doing right now.

“So, Mr. Jones,” Alec droned, giving a hard glare at the man across from him. The man, Gerald Jones sat, tied up with a wound on his head that was bleeding. He looked very scared. Good. He should be. Alec thought. “What made you think it was a good idea to financially hurt my sister? My little sister who happens to be expecting a child in less than three months?” Really, money wasn’t an issue for his family, but Izzy is usually independent. The look she had when she saw unknown bills of things she never bought angered Alec because someone hurt his sister, and he wouldn’t stand for it.

Thanks to Izzy’s husband, Simon, they were able to track down the bastard and make him pay for his deeds. When the man didn’t respond, Alec looked to his right-hand man/brother, Jace, who was standing behind the man. Jace nodded and grabbed one of Gerald’s tied up hands.

CRACK

Alec felt satisfied with the pained cry that left Gerald’s lips.

“I’m sorry!” he gasps, tears and snot running down his face. “I didn’t know!”

“Oh? I’m finding that hard to believe, Mr Jones,” Alec deadpanned, taking out a folder. “With your streak of identity theft, you’ve chosen your victims wisely.” Opening it, he scanned the list. “All of them, wealthy and well off. Until you hack their accounts. So, Mr. Jones, I ask again. What made you think it was a fabulous idea to take Isabelle Lightwood’s identity? Really now, you should’ve thought this out more. Such an offense to my family deserves very dire consequences. Don’t you agree, Jace?”

Jace gave a malicious smirk, his gaze at the tied-up man dangerous. “Why, yes,” Jace chuckled. “I have to agree.” His lips got near Gerald’s ear. “I really hate seeing my sister cry.”

Gerald whimpered, looking like he was about to pee his pants.

“Sir.”

Alec frowned, turning slightly until his peripheral vision caught who was calling. “What is it, Raj?”

Raj gulped, keeping his voice steady so that he wouldn’t get on Alec’s bad side. “You have a meeting with the leader of the DuMort gang today,” Raj replied. “At the club, Pandemonium. It’s in half an hour.”

Alec scowled and looked at his watch, realizing how long it’s been since they caught Gerald. Alec closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Looks like business calls, Jace.”

Disappointed, Jace lets Gerald go, walking towards Alec, who stands.

“Take care of this,” Alec sneers at the man. “Give him the Angel’s Wrath.”

Raj nodded as Alec and Jace walked away, the door locking behind them.

“Damn,” Jace sighed. “Would’ve loved giving him the old fashion Lightwood Boys special.”

Alec smirked, shaking his head. “I would love to do so, too, but this meeting is much more important, and you know that.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “You seriously need to get laid again.”

Alec snorted, and playfully pushed Jace. “Let’s go get Simon and get this meeting over with.”

Jace laughed, following Alec out the building.

And if anyone heard the pained screams of Gerald Jones from outside, no one commented.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tired at the moment. I had planned to add more, but I'm really tired, so I'll save it for the next chapter.

“I'm truly sorry, Raphael,” Magnus sighed. “I know I was supposed to be there to make sure nothing bad happens at the meeting, but I forgot that Madzie ends swim class earlier than usual today. I have to pick her up from practice and-.”

“It's no problem, Magnus,” Raphael assured. The Hispanic man was sitting in the VIP section of his good friend's club, Pandemonium. “You just take care of Madzie and yourself.” He looked over at the clock. His guest will be here soon. “Listen, my guests will be here soon. Don't worry about the meeting.”

He grinned as he heard Magnus huff. “Fine, but after I pick Madzie up, we're coming straight to the club. I don't trust people to organize the wine bottles. And there better not be blood and gore when we get there!”

Raphael scoffed. “Don't worry, padre. Anything to make sure Pez pequeño(Little Fish) stays innocent and untraumatized,” Raphael chuckled. “By the way, I have her stuffed bear from last time.”

“So that's where Mr. Jojo went. I'll be sure to tell her.”

“Dale mi amor, hombre brillante! (Give her my love, shiny man!)” Raphael said before Magnus hung up. Putting away his phone, he looked up to see three men walk through the door. Stan, one of his underlings, met them and began to lead them to the VIP area. He looked at his second-in-command, Lily, who shared a neutral look with him. Looking up, Raphael stood as soon as the tallest of the three men approached him. “I presume you are Alec Lightwood?” he asked with a raised eyebrow as he outstretched a hand for Alec to shake.

“You presume correctly, Mr. Santiago,” Alec replied, shaking the shorter man's hand. Once they all sat across from each other Alec introduced the other two with him. “My colleagues,” he gestured to Jace, who sat at his right, “Jace Wayland. My second-in-command and brother.” Alec then pointed to Simon. “Simon Lewis. Our accountant and our sister's husband.”

“Gentlemen,” Raphael nodded before introducing Lily. “Lily Chen. My right-hand.” He nodded as a server placed a tray containing a wine bottle and wine glasses. “So gentlemen, shall we talk business?” he asked as the glasses were filled.

“Quite a quaint place you've reserved for us, Mr. Santiago,” Jace commented. “The VIP area, too. I've always heard that Pandemonium is popular that it was practically impossible to reserve a spot in the list.”

Raphael shrugged. “The owner owed me.”

Alec scowled. There was something more to that statement. But he wouldn't linger on it. “So, Mr. Santiago, as you know, there have been rumors. But you and I both know that those rumors are very true. Valentine is back.” Leaning forward, Alec grabbed the glass in front of him. “So I'm here to propose a treaty of sorts.”

“What are you asking, Lightwood?” the Hispanic man asked.

Alec's lips twitched up a bit before taking a sip of the wine. Pinot Noir. Whoever chose this wine has good taste, Alec thought. “It's simple really. Allow my men in your territories and I'll allow yours in mine. No bloodshed or lives taken. More protection and such. But,” Alec continued, “you also happen to have resources that we do not have. My people want access to a portion of them.”

Raphael raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think I'll let you.”

Alec smirked, and snapped his fingers at Simon. Simon jumped a bit before fumbling with a briefcase he had. “W-we've noticed,” Simon stuttered, making Raphael give a surprised look at the contrast between Simon's fumbling and Alec and Jace's confidence, “that you've had some financial troubles recently. If you allow us to a portion of the resources you are able to access, then we, well, I can help you sort out your finances. Help you and your people gain the profit that you've been lacking.” Simon finished as he handed Raphael the papers.

Raphael looked through the papers, passing them to Lily to look over as well. The two gave hushed whispers to each other, possibly discussing the pros and cons if they agree to this. A quick nod and Raphael passed the papers back to them. “I suppose I can lend you my resources if you're able to help with the finances. But we will have to meet here again. I have to check my shipments and see how much I can allow you to have. I'll also write up a contract for us to sign.”

Alec nodded satisfied. “When would you like to meet again?”

“Tonight at eight,” Raphael immediately answered. “While there is a rave tonight, the back rooms are very much soundproof, so we will be able to continue with business without interruption.”

Alec internally groan at the mention of a rave, practically feeling Jace smirk next to him. He was glad that they were able to seal a deal with the DuMort gang, he knew he was going to suffer afterwards if he knew Jace well enough. Which he probably does. But he steeled himself and nodded. “Alright. I presume, you'll have the owner tell the staff of our presence?” Alec questioned.

“Of course,” Raphael answered as they all stood up. “It's good doing business with you.”

“Likewise,” the taller man replied, shaking hands once more with Raphael.

“Now if you excuse me, I have some prior engagements to take care of before our meeting tonight.”

And with that they left. Alec, Jace, and Simon walked out of the VIP area.

Jace's smirk was still there. “So, a rave tonight, huh?” he chuckled. “Looks like we're having fun tonight!”

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes. “Even if I said this is strictly for business, you're still going to party like the animal you are.”

“Oh, can we bring Clary? It's been awhile since she's loosened up. She's been helping Izzy a lot with us doing all this,” Simon pondered.

“Hell yeah we should!” Jace exclaimed.

Great, Alec thought, they're gathering for my suffering. He opened his mouth to reprimand them, but was cut off as a small child crashing into his legs. Quickly, he steady the child before she could even fall. Looking her over, he took note of her appearance.

The young girl had dark skin and dark brown hair and eyes. She wore a white cardigan over a pink shirt and jeans paired with black sneakers. Upon her neck was a dark blue scarf. She looked no older than eight-years-old.

“Hey, kiddo,” Alec began softly, not wanting to scare her. “You should really be careful when you're running like that.” More importantly, why is a child in a club? The child stayed silent, looking down, her hands behind her back. Alec noticed her shy demeanor and decided to compliment to ease her. “I like your scarf.”

She looked up a bit, a small smile graced on her lips. Alec gave a smile back.

“Madzie!”

Alec looked up as he heard a voice shout. The moment he laid eyes on the source of the voice, his eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped.

Holy shit.

~

Magnus chased after his little girl into the club, her bag with her swim gear in his hand. “Madzie, what have I told you about running off like that?” he lightly scolded, his eyes only on Madzie for a moment. Looking up, his yellow-green eyes made contact with the most gorgeous shade of hazel. The man in front of him was absolutely someone of his type. Tall, dark, and handsome. Damn, he could see the man's muscles in his suit. Magnus was positively sure the man could carry two of him. And he was not a light man. And Magnus really wanted to bury his hands into the hair that was already tousled. And those lips.

“Damn,” he heard one of the men that was with tall, dark, and handsome speak, snapping Magnus out of his daze.

“Oh, I'm sorry about my daughter,” Magnus apologized. “She tends to run off before I'm ready to walk with her.”

Alec never thought he would hate his lack of social skills until now. “I-it's no problem,” he stuttered. His mind was blank from looking at this beautiful, sparkly man. This man's yellow-green eyes were entrancing and his caramel skin was something Alec wanted to worship with his hands and mouth. He had a purple glittery waist coat over a white dress shirt and black jeans that look like it was painted on the man's legs. Alec could feel his blood rush south. Not now, Alec Jr. “I'm-I'm Alec.” Alec could hear Simon stifling a chuckle and feel Jace give a teasing smile from behind. Yeah, those two are going to have warehouse duty for a week. But for now he'll focus on the beautiful man and the little girl.

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus smiled, lending out his hand to Madzie, who was reaching for it. “And this speedster here is my daughter, Madzie.”

“He likes my scarves,” Madzie whispers to Magnus.

The glittery man smiled at the little girl, and Alec sworn he died and went to heaven because that smile was absolutely deadly.

Magnus leaned down towards Madzie. “Sweet Pea, how about you go and stay with Ms. Maia at the bar and wait for me. You can have one small cup of soda since it's Saturday, okay?” He smiled as Madzie perked up and and nodded. Taking her bag from Magnus she ran over to the bar. “Don't try to be sneaky!” He stood, giving a shake of his head as a smile graced his lips. “Kids.” He turned to the three men standing before him. “Was everything to your satisfactory, gentlemen?” he asked, looking straight at Alec.

Alec wanted to reply, but anything that popped into his head would embarrass him. He really didn't want to end up saying, “You're very shiny, let me unclothe you and worship every part of you.”

“Everything's great.” Thank god, Jace saved him. “We heard of this place and decided to check it out before the rave tonight.”

“Ah, do you all make reservations already?” Magnus asked, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

Alec noticed that Magnus was still staring at him. “U-um, yeah,” Alec coughed. “I-I'm just...er...not really...thinking about...going?” He flinched with the way his voice gradually got higher.

“Jesus christ,” Simon mumbled, face palming.

“That's disappointing,” Magnus sighed, pouting his lips. Stop being gorgeous, Alec cried in his head. “I would've enjoyed serving you at the bar.”

“Oh, I'm sorry about him,” Jace laughed, clapping a hand on Alec's shoulder, startling him. “He's not very good with words. “He is coming to the rave tonight. Gotta make sure my bro here loosens up.” Jace smirked as Alec glared at him, promising a whole lot of warehouse duty after all of this is over.

Magnus tilted his head. “Oh really?”

Alec's breath hitched. This gorgeous, sparkly man would be his undoing. “I g-guess?”

Magnus gave a coy smile and took a step forward, stepping right into Alec's personal bubble. “Well,” he breathed, “I hope so. It's not everyday my daughter says something about someone upon the first meeting.” He tapped a manicured finger on Alec's lips. “It would be nice to get to know you, Alexander.”

Alec felt his spine shiver with excitement. He would love that. Getting to know this man. And the way he breathed Alec's full name. He liked it coming out of those luscious lips. “Yeah,” he said absentmindedly.

“See you tonight then, Alexander.” And with that Magnus walked away, letting Alec get a view of his fantastic ass.

~

“Uncle Rapha!” Madzie squealed as she ran towards the Hispanic man.

“Hey, if it isn't the best swimmer I know,” Raphael cooed as he picked her up. “How are you, chica?”

Madzie smiled. “I beat my record today!” she proudly announced, her chin high.

“That's amazing, niña!” Raphael grinned. “I can't wait to see you smoke them in the little league.”

“Alright, Raphael, it's time for the little one to go my office and watch a movie,” Magnus chuckled.

Raphael shrugged, putting down the dark skinned girl. Madzie immediately ran to the room behind Raphael and climbing onto a couch where there was a remote lying on the cushions. As soon as Magnus knew that his daughter was fully distracted, he turned to Raphael. “How was the meeting?” he questioned, reaching over and fixing the lapel of Raphael's suit.

Rolling his eyes, Raphael slapped away Magnus' hand. “It went well. We've agreed to meet again tonight to discuss the contract we're signing.” Magnus didn't miss the tense look on Raphael's face.

“What's wrong? I know that look, Raphael.”

“There's a possibility I won't be able to provide for the club for a while,” the younger man sighed. “I've...never really told you, but my gang has sort of hit a snag in our income.” And there it was. Magnus' face contorted into a look of disappointment. Something that Raphael usually tries to avoid at all cost because Magnus' disappointed face can make even the worst of men guilty.

“Raphael, why didn't you tell me? You know as well as I that I can take care of the club's finances on my own if you didn't insist on helping with part of it,” Magnus huffed.

“I know, but you're risking it with letting me and the gang use the club for our business. It's the least we could do.”

Magnus bit his lip. “What happens now?”

“Well, for starters, during the meeting, they offered to help with our finances in exchange for a part of our resources each month. And sharing territory,” Raphael explained.

Magnus nodded. “Alright. Just make sure that...,” he trailed off as he averted his glance to the little girl watching what the TV across from her was playing.

“I know,” Raphael agreed, placing a hand on Magnus' shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Magnus closed his eyes and sighed. Now was not the time to think about that. He opened his eyes and smiled, clapping his hands together. “Well then. Time to organize a rave!”

~

“Please, for the love of god, stop laughing at me,” Alec groaned.

“I-I'm sorry,” Izzy apologized, though she didn't sound like she was. “But that's just gold right there! You openly stared at the guy's ass as he walked away!” She proceeded with laughing.

Alec internally cried. Why did Izzy have to ask why he wanted help with his clothes for tonight? He then vaguely remembers sending Jace and Simon to warehouse duty before the meeting tonight. “Just-just please help me,” he sighed.

“Okay, okay,” Izzy gasped, stifling her giggles. “But I want details afterwards.”

Alec's eyes narrowed. “I won't give you everything, but fine.”

Isabelle grinned before grabbing her brother's arm and dragging him to his closet. For a pregnant woman, she was walking pretty fast. “Alright then, time to get you ready for a rave!”


	3. And the Lights Are Flaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a rave.

Magnus put the finishing touches of his eye liner before turning to the little girl sitting on the couch. “Sweet Pea, how does papa look?” he asked. Madzie looked up from her book and gasped.

“Papa, you look amazing!” she giggled.

“Why, thank you, Sweet Pea,” Magnus smiled, patting Madzie's head. He looked at the clock above the couch. “It's almost time for papa to get to work and play nice with people who think they can woo me.” He laughed as his daughter giggled at his statement. “We only have to be here for a few hours. I'll be watching you through the baby monitor, okay? If you're hungry, just press the button on the camera and we'll go home.” He smoothed away a strand of hair away from her face. “I've already set some of your favorite movies next to the DVD player and some books for you to read. Now, kisses!”

Madzie smiled as she wrapped her arms around Magnus' neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Magnus, in turn, gave her a kiss upon her forehead. He untangled her arms from him and stood, walking towards the door of his office.

“Don't be sneaky!” Magnus exclaimed before closing the door.

~

In the next room over, Alec sat across from Raphael, confidence seeping from him. It was only him and Raphael as Jace, Simon, and Clary ditched him as soon as they entered the club. The room they were in was somewhat cozy. The lighting around them was tinted red. Both were seated on designer couches with lovely details and plush cushions that were facing each other.

“So, how is the atmosphere treating you, Lightwood?” Raphael asked, taking a sip of his wine.

Alec simply hummed, tapping the armrest. “Outside isn't my kind of scene, really, but at least the room here is nice. Quiet, just the way I like it.”

“I can attest to that,” Raphael nodded. “I usually come for the good drinks.”

“So,” Alec began, placing his glass on the table in front of him and entwining his fingers together on his lap, “how much are you willing to give to us?”

Raphael place his glass on the table and picked up the briefcase next to the couch he sat on. Opening it, he took out two sets of documents. “So, I have checked my shipments, and I was able to confirm how much I can give to you and your gang,” Raphael explained, passing one set of documents to Alec. The taller male began looking through the papers. “Hopefully, it's enough to satisfy.”

“More than enough,” Alec hummed, flipping through the last page. “Everything else looks in order. I'll send Simon to help with your finance problem later this week.” Taking a pen offered to him, Alec signed his name onto the documents. Raphael had done the same for his own set. Switching the two sets of documents, Alec stood, rolling up the documents with Raphael's signature. “Well, it's been a pleasure doing business, Mr. Santiago.”

“Likewise, Lightwood,” Raphael nodded. “You sure you don't want to just stay and have a drink.”

“I would, but unfortunately, I have to make sure some people don't drink themselves into a coma,” Alec sighed, walking out of the room.

~

“Take a breather, Elias,” Magnus shouted, patting the young man on the back, startling him. “You look like you're gonna faint, my friend.”

Elias rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Thank you. If I have to argue with another drunkard, I would've punched someone.”

Magnus chuckled. “It's no trouble. Now go take a break. Maia and I will take care of the bar.” Elias nodded and walked away. As soon as he was gone, Magnus looked at the sea of people either sitting at the bar or dancing and grinding to the loud music. He decided to take a quick peek at the modified baby monitor. Madzie was on the couch, enraptured by whatever movie she was currently watching. He sighed and smiled. He snapped the monitor to his belt and went his way to the bar.

“So, how's the munchkin?” Maia chirped as she passed the drink mixer to him. “Long Island Ice Tea for the gal in the very revealing pink top.”

“She's just fine,” Magnus smiled. He hummed in thought as he began pouring drinks together to make the order. “Though I think she decided on changing herself from munchkin to princess.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” the dark skinned lady hummed, looking at the rave goers. “As usual, Bane, your party goes off without a hitch.”

“Of course, it is, Maia, you beautiful woman,” Magnus boasted, shaking the mixer in his hand. “No one else can organize a party like me.” He poured the drink in the appropriate glass, and passed it over to the lady Maia described. “Here you go, ma'am,” he winked, making her giggle.

“You know, you really should begin dating again,” Maia mused, picking up some drinks to mix.

Magnus shook his head. “Maia, I would love to, but you know I wouldn't be able to give all my time for someone else since I have Madzie. There's no way I'll have my heart broken again if someone tries to make me choose between them and Madzie,” Magnus sighed.

“Yeah, but don't you want Madzie to have another parent?” Maia asked, passing a glass to her customer. 

“As nice as it is,” Magnus sighed, “I don't know.” He turned his head and caught sight of a familiar face. “Maia, please be a dear and take my side of the bar.”

Confused, she turned to see what, or who, Magnus was looking at. As soon as she saw, she smirked and began walking past Magnus. “Good luck, Mags.”

Smirking in tune with her, he walked towards Alec.

~

Alec was annoyed.

The moment he stepped out of the room, his ears were blasted with loud music and shouting. With Jace, Carly, and Simon no where in sight, he swerved aimlessly through the sea of people. He somehow ended up at the bar. Huffing, he decided to sit and wait until he saw of of their idiotic mugs. He sat, leaning back on the bar. He couldn't believe they would ditch him like this.

Actually, he could.

“Hello, Alexander,” a voice purred.

Alec froze. He gulped, slowly turned to face a pair of beautiful yellow-green eyes and a glowing face. “M-Magnus,” he stuttered. “H-hi, hey! I'm just...waiting...”

Magnus smiled. “It's good to see you here, darling. It was quite a bore for me until I saw you.” Alec could feel his heart going a hundred miles per hour with how close Magnus decided to lean in. “Is there anything I can get you while you're waiting for your companions?? A drink perhaps? Or something to eat?”

Alec wasn't sure what to say. He was never really good with talking, especially with very attractive men. And This man was the most attractive one he's seen. He really wanted to be able to hook himself onto this magnificently beautiful person and never let go.

He said the first thing that came to mind.

“Are you on the menu?”

The was a moment of silence.

Alec was looking down, internally screaming at himself, wondering why the fuck he would say something like that. He's gonna think I'm some fucking weirdo now, Alec panicked. He decided look up again to see Magnus' expression. The man looked like he was taken aback. And looking closely, Alec noticed a faint blush. Suddenly, Magnus' lips (oh, how Alec wanted to bite down on those lips) twitched upwards as the man chuckled.

“I have to say, Alexander,” Magnus hummed, “that was quite unexpected. I don't think I've ever had anyone use that pick up on me.” Alec smiled sheepishly. “So, would you like a drink?”

“Well, I don't drink much beer or whiskey,” Alec shouted over the noise.

“How about some wine? White or red?”

“I've been told that I'm more of a champagne person.”

The caramel skinned man smirked at Alec. “Classy,” Magnus purred, pushing away from the counter and went to make a glass for Alec. “I would love taking the time to drink with you, Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome.”

Alec blushed as Magnus passed him the glass. “I-I would love that, too.” Alec took a sip of his champagne.

Magnus was about to comment until he felt a vibrating feeling on his hip. Quickly, he took out his monitor and saw that Madzie was pressing the button on the camera. “I'm afraid I'll have to cut this conversation short, darling. I have a little fishie to feed. Maia!” Said woman turned her head to Magnus. “Get Elias off his break! I have to go now.”

“What are you doing?” Alec questioned, putting down the glass and watching as Magnus clip the monitor back on and walk out from behind the bar.

“As much as I would love to continue talking with you, I am a single father with a little girl, that you've already had a brief meeting with, to worry about,” Magnus explained. “And right now, we have to go home and have dinner before I tuck Madzie to bed. I'm very sorry, Alexander.”

“N-no, no, I get it,” Alec said sincerely. “I don't mind. My mom used to fuss over me about my siblings a lot at Madzie's age, too.”

The sincerity in Alec's voice surprised Magnus. Whenever he flirted with someone who catches his attention, they always get disgusted by the fact he was raising a child. Looking at the man in front of him, it almost put him to tears to know that Alec was okay with kids and him being a father. “Well, I hope we can meet another time, Alexander,” Magnus smiled, about to turn.

“Wait!” Alec quickly stood, grabbing Magnus' elbow. He gulped as Magnus turned his gaze back to him. “Can-can I have your number? I, uh, would really want to go out with you some time.”

Magnus gave Alec a small smile and nodded. Alec took out his phone and handed it to Magnus, who quickly typed in his number.

“I hope to hear from you soon, Alexander,” Magnus breathed, giving Alec back his phone.

“You will,” Alec smiled, glad to have Magnus' number.

With one last smile, Magnus left. Alec felt like he was on Cloud Nine. He felt like the luckiest guy ever. Now all Alec hopes is that he can keep everything about his gang away from Magnus. Alec's thoughts were interrupted as he heard laughter behind him. Turning, he saw Jace smirking at him, a bottle of beer in his hand. With how red his face was, Alec was pretty sure his blond brother was drunk.

“Looks like someone got lucky,” Jace chuckled, walking up to his brother and swinging an arm around him. “How's about we celebrate with a lot of drinks?”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, no. We're going home now. I sealed the deal. Time to get Simon and Clary and go,” Alec groaned.

“Ugh, fine,” Jace whined. Yep, definitely drunk. “You're such a buzzkill.”

Rolling his eyes, Alec silently prayed that Jace would have a massive hangover while he did warehouse duty tomorrow. “Let's just go.”

~

Magnus placed the dish in front of Madzie. “There we go. Be sure to eat your veggies, okay, Sweet Pea?” Magnus cooed before walking back to the kitchen.

They had left the club an hour ago. Madzie had noticed the happy glow of her father when he came to get her. The car ride had been filled with a lot of unanswered questions.

So Magnus was just cleaning up the kitchen, placing the used pots and pans in the sink for him to wash later on. He then felt his phone vibrate to life. Quickly, he took it out and unlocked it.

Hi  
-Unknown Number

Confused, Magnus looked at the simple text until another one popped up.

Sorry, This is Alec. From the club.  
-Unknown Number

Magnus perked up, and began adding the number as a new contact before replying.

Alexander. It's good to hear from you.  
-Magnus

I'm assuming that you're contacting me to   
give me details about our date  
-Magnus

Yeah.  
-Alexander

How free are you next Tuesday?  
-Alexander

Magnus pursed his lips. He will have to respond a little later.

“Papa!” a teeny voice piped up. Looking over, he saw Madzie walking into the kitchen with her dishes, empty of food. “I'm finished. Can I watch Dragons now?”

“Sure, Madzie,” Magnus replied, taking the dishes from her, “but be sure to be in bed by nine, okay?”

“Yes, papa.” She kissed Magnus' cheek and ran off to the living room.

~

It was a little after 8:30 when Magnus finished cleaning up. He sat next to Madzie who was enraptured with watching the cartoon with vikings and dragons. Chairman Meow and Church happened to be curled right next to her. Gently, he placed a kiss on her temple, smiling as she giggled.

Taking out his phone again, he replied to Alec.

Madzie has school from morning to three in   
the afternoon. I'll have to check with the   
babysitter to see if she can look after her.  
-Magnus

Alright. If you're able to, how about some  
dinner around seven on Tuesday? I know  
a really nice restaurant.  
-Alexander 

I would love that, Alexander.  
-Magnus

“Who are you texting, papa?” Madzie asked, trying to peek at his texts.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Magnus tutted, hiding the screen from her. “I don't think so.”

“Is it someone I don't know?” Madzie asked. “Are you planning a date with them?”

“Maybe,” Magnus quickly replied. “Don't you have to get to be getting ready for bed now?”

Madzie rolled her eyes (“Don't sass me, Sweet Pea, I see those eyes!”) and slid off the couch, walking towards the bathroom in the hallway. She stopped about halfway before turning to look at Magnus with a worried expression. “I hope that they're good to you,” she whispered before entering the bathroom.

Magnus blinked. His lips twitched into a small, sad smile. He went over to his personal bar and poured himself a lovely glass of white wine. As he did, his phone lit up from another message. He opened it as he began to drink.

This might go without saying, but I  
hope you wear something pretty, kitten.  
-Alexander

Magnus spat out his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my go-to is making Alec call Magnus kitten.


	4. Give Me A Name and Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeyyyy, it's time for a date!
> 
> Keep this in mind, I have no knowledge of a date since I have never had an actual date. I don't think it's the same as watching a date.

Alec walked out of the hospital on a Tuesday morning. He stopped at the top of the steps and sighed, looking up at the sky. He really didn't want to start this day with his heart hurting, but he owned it to him to at least know about how Alec was doing. He felt his guilt eating at him. The what if's running through his head.

“Alec...?”

Alec's train of thought stopped as he heard a familiar voice. Looking forward, his mother stood at the bottom of the steps. “Mom,” he breathed. “Here to visit, too?” He winced with how his voice sounded small.

Maryse looked down, tightening her grip on the bouquet of flowers she had. “Yes. How have you been?”

“Managing,” Alec shrugged, walking down the stairs. He stopped right in front of her. “I've been running the gang after your and dad's...disagreement...”

His mother nodded before passing him, walking up the stairs. Alec watched as she stopped and turned towards him. “What happened a year ago...It's not your fault...” And she continued on her way.

Alec breathed deeply and began walking.

~

“Hey, Alec,” Izzy greeted as said man walked into her and Simon's apartment. “How did it go?”

“As well as you would expect it,” Alec sighed. He sat next to her. “How are you? Now that we've cleared away that money situation.”

Izzy smiled, rubbing her swollen belly. “We've been good. Thank you again,” she said, taking Alec's hand. “You and Jace didn't need to go through all that trouble-”

“Izzy,” Alec interrupted, squeezing her hand gently, “it's really no trouble. You're our sister. You'll always have us helping you whether you like it or not. Family sticks together. You know that.”

Izzy sighed, her smile widening. “So, I heard you have a date tonight,” she cooed while Alec groaned.

“Let me guess. Simon?”

“Simon.”

Alec rubbed his hands down his face, sighing. “Yes, I have a date.”

“Wow, after so long, you're finally going on a date,” Izzy giggled.

Alec halfheartedly glared at her. “I've been on dates before.”

Izzy shook her head. “Yeah, but those dates were a huge bust because Jace and I kept setting you up. But this is something you actually decided on your own. I'm proud of you,” she cooed, reaching over and patting Alec's shoulder. “So, who is he?”

Alec rolled his eyes, but leaned his head against his hand. “His name is Magnus Bane...”

~

Magnus looked at himself in the mirror, hoping that the outfit he chose. Tonight he would be having a date with the most handsome man he has ever seen. And here he, feeling self conscious about the outfit he's wearing. Which has never happened to him. EVER. After, feeling satisfied with the selection he picked out, he looked up at the clock. Six-Fifty. Ten minutes until Alec gets to his home to pick him up. He walked out of the room, being careful of Chairman's tail as the gray tabby walked between his legs. As soon as he entered the living he saw Madzie and her babysitter, Dot, huddled up at the coffee table, papers strewn about.

“What subject are you doing there?” Magnus asked, sitting across from them.

“Math,” Madzie answered, not looking up at Magnus due to concentrating on the papers.

“They're teaching multiplication and division equations now,” Dot explained. “And Madzie, here, is a genius.”

Magnus scoffed. “Of course she is. She's my little Sweet Pea,” he smiled, reaching over to ruffling Madzie's hair.

“Papa!” Madzie whined. “Not my hair! You worked hard on it.”

Magnus chuckled. Suddenly, he heard the buzzer ring. “Oh, that must be my date!” Standing up, he went over to the table and grabbed his wallet and keys. “Dinner is in the fridge. Be sure she eats her vegetables. Make sure to go over her homework when she finishes. If there's time, she can watch a little bit of television. She is to be in bed by nine.”

“Magnus, I've looked after Madzie before, I know how this goes,” Dot huffed.

“Doesn't stop me from worrying,” Magnus shrugged before leaning down and placing a kiss on top of Madzie's head. “Bye, Sweet Pea.”

“Bye, papa. Have fun!” Madzie squeaked, giving a kiss on Magnus' cheek.

Magnus smiled. “Don't be sneaky!” And with that he left the loft.

As he was descending down through the elevator, he did one last check of his makeup through the reflective walls, hoping that his winged eyeliner was perfectly even. Made sure his eye shadow was smoky enough. And his lipstick was very subtle. He wondered if Alec would like this. Sure, Magnus was wearing makeup when he first met Alec, but it wasn't as heavy as what he currently had on. Not to mention his red highlights that he just put on just yesterday. He heard the elevator ding, indicating he was on ground floor now. Taking a deep breath, he walked out into the lobby, towards the entrance. He saw Alec near the opened doors, and Magnus felt his breath hitch.

Alec's back was facing him, but Magnus could definitely see the define muscles through the dark blue dress shirt. And while the taller man's pants were loose, Magnus could still make out the nice ass from them. “Alexander,” Magnus purred, causing the man to turn, a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “Lovely night, is it not?”

Alec had no words to say as he stared at Magnus. And damn was he amazingly beautiful. A dark purple, tight blazer over a (is that sheer?) gold knit sweater, tight, black pants that look like they were painted on, and white boots. Looking at Magnus' face almost blinded Alec. His makeup was much more noticeable than it was on Saturday, the night of the rave. His lovely yellow-green eyes were much more hypnotizing, and his lips...he wondered if they tasted as good as he thought with the layer of lipstick on them.

“Is everything okay?” Magnus asked, starting to feel uncomfortable with Alec's prolonged silence. Did the young man think that Magnus looked too feminine? Did he not like it? Magnus felt like his heart would plummet if Alec didn't accept Magnus how he was.

Alec noticed how Magnus' expression was turning crestfallen. Alec quickly reacted. “You look absolutely beautiful,” he said, breathless, placing a hand on Magnus' cheek. “I've never seen anyone as stunning as you...”

Magnus leaned into Alec's touch, feeling his cheeks turn pink. “Why,” he began, smiling and his insecurity disappearing, “thank you, darling. I didn't know you were such a charmer.”

Alec grinned, though he was scowling in his mind. The insecurity that was writing itself on Magnus' expression shouldn't be there ever. And whoever had put it there before will be meeting Alec's wrath if he ever met them. “Shall we go then? I have booked a reservation for seven-thirty and I rather that we not be late,” Alec said, sliding the hand on Magnus' cheek to his hand.

“Lead the way, handsome.”

Oh, how Magnus loved how Alec's cheeks pinked.

Alec lead Magnus to the taxi that was waiting for them by the entrance. “Honestly, I thought of bringing my own car, but I know traffic is hard to get through at this time,” Alec explained sheepishly as he slid into the backseat, Magnus following him in.

“It's fine,” Magnus replied with sincerity. “I would do the same in truth.” He reached over, brushing away a stray hair from Alec's forehead. “So, tell me, where do you plan on taking me? I'm sure you have something special planned.”

“Nothing too extravagant, really,” Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck. “It's this really nice Hispanic restaurant a couple blocks away.” Alec raised an eyebrow as Magnus perked up.

“Oh, are you talking about the one near that one wine shop? What was it? Fine Dine Wine?” Magnus asked. The moment Alec nodded, Magnus continued. “Oh, I've always wanted to stop by there and eat there, but unfortunately, I never got the time!” He then gave a solemn look. “I was hoping to have Madzie with me when I did,” he sighed.

Alec pat his back. “Maybe next time, we can go together and bring Madzie, too,” Alec comforted.

No, Magnus did not swoon like a teenager from that sentence.

~

“So, Alexander~,” Magnus purred, putting down his fork, looking up at Alec through his long lashes. Alec stopped at midbite, moving his gaze to Magnus'. “What do you do for work?”

Alec breathed, relieved that he already had a cover that was pretty legit. “Have you heard of Lightwood Corps? I'm the CEO there.”

While the company was legal and successful, those who were part of the gang that work there knew the secrets that lie within the company. The weapon trading, the gang fights, the deadly beatings. Luckily, they stayed away from the society of drugs, even more so after Izzy's incident five years back. And due to Clary's connection to the police through her stepfather, they were able to stay off their radar and have an alliance with them.

“Oh?” Magnus gasped, surprised. “That must be a lot of pressure for someone as young as you.”

Alec shrugged. “The weight isn't as heavy when I have Izzy and Jace by my side.”

“I assume this Izzy and Jace are your siblings?”

“You assume correctly, Mr. Bane,” Alec chuckled, tucking two fingers under Magnus' chin and tilting Magnus's face up. “What about you? What do you do, kitten?”

Magnus blushed, but smirked. “Well, darling,” Magnus purred, “besides being the world's best father, I work as a fashion consultant and owner of the fabulous club you so happen to be in when we met.”

Alec's brows shot up and his cheeks flushed. “You're the owner?”

“Yep,” Magnus nodded.

This set Alec's mind in a flurry. He remembered from his first meeting with Raphael Santiago that 'the owner owed me.' Just what did Magnus owe him? Did Magnus borrow something from the DuMort gang? Had Magnus done something to warrant their attention in the first place? Alec's mind went to the little girl, Madzie. Was the gang threatening Magnus? No, Alec scolded himself, Santiago doesn't seem like the type of guy to do such a thing. “When did you start such a club?” the taller man decided to ask.

The much more sparkly of the two hummed. “We'll be reaching the nine year anniversary in a few weeks,” Magnus answered.

Nine years, Alec pondered. That looks about his daughter's age. So there must be another reason as to why Santiago know Magnus. What secrets are hidden within you, Magnus Bane?

A sudden ringing from Magnus' pants. Magnus took his phone out. “I gotta take this,” Magnus said, leaving the table to pick up the phone. “Bane speaking.”

Alec simply smiled as he watched the lovely man walk off. At that moment, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out.

We have a situation.  
-Jace 8:45pm

Lydia and John got jumped.  
-Jace 8:46pm

Alec scowled.

What do you mean?  
-Alec 8:46pm

It's Valentine's gang. John's  
down.  
-Jace 8:46pm

It's bad. Lydia's hysterical.  
-Jace 8:47pm

Okay, that worried Alec. Lydia was a good friend of his. He had helped her find love when she met John, right after her family disowned her for not following their tradition. John is the best thing in her life, and the thought of him hurt and in bad shape left a sour note in his mouth.

“Alexander?”

Looking up, he saw Magnus looking at him with a worried look. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh, um, yeah,” Alec responded quickly. “Listen, I have some business to get to at work. So I'm gonna have to end our date.”

“Oh! I was actually going to suggest the same thing,” Magnus said. “My daughter's babysitter has to get home to study for her college exams. So I gotta get home.”

Alec sighed in relief, no longer feeling guilty for ending a date so abruptly. “Here, let me drive you home.”

The least he could do was spend a little more time with the man.

~

The two walked to the entrance of Magnus' building. Magnus had his arm looped around Alec's and leaning his head against his shoulder.

“I must say, Alexander,” Magnus purred, “you certainly know how to make a man feel like he's on top of the world.”

Alec chuckled. “I try.” They stopped at the elevator. “I believe this is your stop, sir.”

Magnus hummed, reluctantly letting go of Alec's arm. “So it is.” He looked into Alec's lovely hazel eyes. “I do hope you intend on taking me out again, darling.”

The taller man's lips twitched into a mischievous smirk. “I do intend to, kitten. And maybe I'll get to know your daughter as well as you.”

Alec's statement left a warm feeling in Magnus' heart. Magnus hummed. The two stared at each other, the atmosphere quiet and just right. Alec cupped Magnus' cheek and leaned in, his eyes closed. Magnus met him in the middle. Lips softly clashed with one another. Alec relished in the soft feeling of Magnus' lips and how their was a faint taste of cherries from the thin layer of Magnus' lips. Magnus felt electricity bolt through him with an intesity that he has never felt before with anyone else. Separating, they panted as they stared at each others' eyes.

“I, um,” Magnus bit his lower lip, “should head up now.”

“Huh?” Alec said, stupefied. “Oh! Right! I-I should get going, too. It was-I had a lovely night with you.”

Magnus gave a small smile, pressing the button. “And I, you, dearest Alexander.” And with that, Magnus went into the elevator. Alec sighed before walking out, taking out his phone and calling Jace.

“Talk to me.”

~

Magnus closed the door as he entered his loft. He was greeted with the sight of Dot sitting at the table, reading a book. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. “Hey! How was the date?” she asked, closing the book.

“Oh, Dot,” he sighed happily, “it was quite a time.”

“Ooo~, is he Mr. Right,” she giggled.

“Oh, Dorothea, it's too early for such a thing,” Magnus dismissed, taking out his wallet. He took out two hundred dollar bills and gave it to her. “Your payment.”

“You're too generous, Bane,” she sighed.

“Dot, you are a full time college student with a nighttime job of babysitting,” Magnus said as-a-matter-of-factually. “It's the least I can do to help. Now, you, missy, have an exam to study for. Off you go!”

Dot chuckled, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “I'll see you next time.”

“And I, you,” Magnus sang, watching her walk out the loft. As soon as the door closed, Magnus walked to Madzie's room. Peeking in, he saw Madzie hugging hr Mr. Jojo teddy. Her head buried between the bear and the pillow. Magnus walked into the room and slowly sat on the bed so that he didn't disturb his daughter's sleep. He swept away a strand of hair away and kissed her temple, causing her to shift to that she was now laying on her back. Magnus smiled. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a precious child. But as long as he had her, he will protect her. He stood and left the room, going on his way to prepare for bed himself.

~

The next morning

“I DON'T CARE HOW IT HAPPENS! FIND THOSE CIRCLE MEMBERS AND STRAP THEM INTO THE ROOM!” Alec's voice boomed through the building.

Raphael almost dropped the small metal case he brought with him as he got to the Lightwood Mansion. He had gotten word from his men that the Circle gang had gotten the jump on some members of the Lightwood gang. So he decided to bring something to help. He pounded his fist onto the door. The door opened, revealing a familiar face.

“Mr. Santiago?” Simon squeaked. “Wh-what are you doing here? If it's about the finance thing, I'll be stopping by after dropping my wife off at the doctors. Of course, she'll probably make me stay with her and I'll be crying by the end of it because it just makes me so happy-”

“Save it,” Raphael interrupted. “I'm here to see Lightwood.”

“Oh. What for?”

Raphael rolled his eyes and pushed passed Simon, ignoring the shout he got from it. Walking through the halls, trying to figure out where Alec Lightwood was. Simon had chased after him. “If you could just wait, I can lead you to the office that they're in.” Raphael simply ignored him and kept going.

Suddenly, a door opened and a pissed Alec walked out with an equally pissed Jace following.

“I really hope you let me have my way with these guys,” Jace hissed.

“After I finish with them,” Alec growled. He stopped short when he saw Raphael and Simon. “Mr. Santiago? What are you doing here?”

“I heard what happened,” Raphael explained. “I would like to help your injured friend.”

Alec raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “And how will you be able to do that?” he asked, skeptical.

Raphael lifted up the metal case he had and opened it. “With this.”

Inside the case, in the middle, was a vial of bluish liquid. In the light, it glittered with hope. Jace's eyes widened.

“Alec,” he breathed, grabbing his brother's bicep. “We need to accept this.”

“What?” Alec shouted, perplexed.

“Alec, look closely,” Jace insisted. “Don't you remember something we were told of when we were younger?”

Scowling, Alec looked at the vial again. His eyes widened in realization. “Is that-?”

“What? What is that?” Simon asked.

Raphael reached in a took out the single vial. “Years ago, I met a man. It was rumored that he made miracles. He had given me three of these miracles. And I'm here to give you one. Gentlemen, I present to you-”

“Warlock's Potion,” Alec breathlessly finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooohhh, we delve in a bit of what else Magnus had done in his Warlock days.


	5. The Things We Do For Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things get heated, some feelings arise, and hopes are there

12 Years Ago

Magnus was in the process of packing things when he heard a series of knocks at his door. Quickly, he closed the box in front of him before heading towards the door. As soon as he opened it, Raphael barged in.

“Is it true?” Raphael asked. “You were able to wake Tessa?”

Magnus shushed Raphael, quickly closing the door. “Keep it down,” Magnus hissed, closing the door and locking it. “We have to make this quick.”

“So, you did? How?” Raphael demanded. “Tessa was in a coma! That the doctors said she wouldn't be able to wake up from!”

Magnus gulped. “I just couldn't bear watching Will and Jem fade away if they decided to pull the plug on Tessa. They're family to me and I had to help,” Magnus explained.

“I get that, I do, but how?”

Magnus sighed and walked passed Raphael to the box he closed earlier. Opening it, he took out a vial, passing it to Raphael. The younger, confused, looked at the vial that contained colorful contents. “I...made this. And I used it on Tessa.”

Raphael's eye widened. “You...” He had no words. “Is this even safe?”

Magnus nodded. “I've tested it.”

“On who?” Raphael asked. Magnus' silence answered him. “Magnus! You didn't!”

“Raphael, quiet down!” Magnus hushed. “Please, I'll explain later, but it's important that you listen to what I have to say.” Raphael gritted his teeth, but did not speak. “Good. Now the reason I asked you here is because of this. I've already destroyed all the documents on how to make it so that only I know how it's done.”

“What does it have to do with me?” Raphael asked.

“Because,” Magnus began, taking the vial in Raphael's hand, “I know that it would be a waste to throw away. I won't be using these anytime soon.” He put the vial back with other vials in a metal box, and closed the box. He picked it up and put it in Raphael's hands. “So I'm giving them to you, Catarina, and Ragnor.”

“What?!”

~

Present; One Week after the date

Alec opened the door, greeted by the sight of Lydia slumbering next to her awake husband, John. “Hey, man,” Alec greeted, making sure he was quiet. “How you feeling?”

“I'm fine, Alec,” John grinned. “As I have been for the past four days.”

Alec shrugged. “Better safe than sorry. We really thought we were going to lose you there, John. If Santiago didn't come with Warlock's Potion-” Alec didn't get to finish as John put up a hand to stop him.

“Well, I'm okay now.”

“Alright. But you and Lydia are taking two weeks off after we've cleared you. God knows you two need it,” Alec mumbled.

John sighed, “Alright, but I don't think Lydia will like that. She still wants to rain hell on those Circle members when you find them.”

“Damn right, I do,” Lydia muttered, startling the two men. “Don't you fucking leave me out, Lightwood.”

“I wouldn't dream of it,” Alec commented, rolling his eyes. “Raj told me earlier that they got location of the fuckers. We should have them in the basement in about an hour and a half. For now, just rest. You'll need your energy before preforming your Branwell treatment.” Lydia simple mumbled before scooting closer to her husband, making John smile. “I'll just leave you two to your lovey dovey moment,” Alec said, before turning to walk out the door.

“Oh, yeah, Izzy told me about a date,” Lydia yawned before Alec closed the door, saving himself from a bombard of questions.

Really, he loved the people he considered family, but he refuses to talk about his love life. Besides, at this moment, he rather keep Magnus away from said family. Especially since Magnus knows nothing about the gang he runs behind the mask of the Lightwood Corps. He didn't want to bring the beautiful man into that part of his life just yet. For now, Alec will enjoy what he has with the Asian man. 

He walked down the halls of his home before hearing two familiar voices bickering. He turned the corner and his suspicions were correct. Jace and Simon were arguing.

“-wouldn't hurt to try and ask,” Jace had finished.

“You try and face the guy then! I'm pretty sure his face could turn Medusa into stone!” Simon exclaimed.

“What are you two talking about?” Alec deadpanned, causing the two to turn their gazes towards him. “Simon, are you supposed to be heading to the DuMort Hotel?”

“Yeah, I am, but Jace, here, wants me to do something that I'm sure will kill me!”

Jace growled, exasperated. “It's just a fucking simple question! God, how did Clary deal with you with your paranoia?”

“What question?” Alec questioned. Simon and Jace looked at each other. Alec crossed his arms, his patience thinning. “Unless you tell me, I'm putting you two on warehouse duty for an extra month.”

Jace bit his lip. “It's about Warlock,” the blond answered. “I want to know if Santiago knows why the guy disappeared nine years ago, and if he know where he is.” Seeing Alec's slight confused expression, Jace continued. “If we can meet Warlock, and maybe negotiate something with him a little, we can have this guy on our side. Warlock was one of the most fear men, hell, maybe he still is, and everyone wanted him and all the secrets he had. With the Circle on the rise, Valentine is gonna be looking for this guy, too. So if we have even the slightest chance that we can get to Warlock before them, we need to take it.”

Alec and Jace's eyes made contact, Jace's with determination while Alec's with consideration. Alec turned to Simon. “When you go today...thank him for helping us first. Then ask him about how he knows Warlock. But if he wishes for you to stop questioning him, then do it. Warlock trusts Santiago for a reason. I rather not have Santiago lose that trust because we are demanding a meetup,” Alec instructed. “Understand?” Simon nodded. “Now go.”

“Yes, sir!” Simon said before going his way, fumbling with his steps.

Alec watched as the nerd left before looking at Jace. “I really hope I don't regret taking your idea into consideration, Jace,” Alec commented.

“Trust me. I hope so, too,” Jace nodded. “But what choice do we have?”

Alec shrugged. He then felt his phone ping as a message was sent to him. Taking it out, he read the text. He groaned. It was Izzy. “It's Izzy,” the hazel-eyed man sighed. “She wants to go buy baby things.”

“Well, have fun then,” Jace chuckled, about to walk away until Alec grabbed and gripped his shoulder.

“She wants both of us,” Alec added, a smirk on his lips.

Jace looked horrified.

~

“I don't understand why you need more of these,” Jace whined, looking at the baby toys like they've offended him. “And I'm pretty sure you also bought three of the same onsie from the other aisle.”

“There's no such thing as having too much, my dear brother,” Izzy hummed. “And those onsies are three different sizes. Little Andre is gonna need them. He's gonna grow fast. I just know it. Oh, Alec can you get that one? I can't reach it.”

Alec rolled his eyes, walking over and grabbing the red blanket with white ducks. “Are you sure you want this one?” Alec asked, smirking as he looked at Jace who decided to look at his phone. Looking at Izzy's smirk, Alec walked over to the cart and places the item in the cart's baby seat. Jace looked up, confused by Alec's smiled until he looked down at the cart. With a (manly) squeal, Jace fell onto his back, making the other two laugh.

“Not funny, you assholes,” Jace shouted.

“You're twenty-three years old, and afraid of ducks,” Izzy giggled. “It's pretty funny.”

Alec chuckled as Jace flipped them off before standing.

“Papa, this one!” a voice behind him squeaked.

“Okay, Madzie,” a very familiar, lovely voice chuckled.

Turning slowly, Alec saw Magnus at the other end of the aisle, along with the little girl he saw with him on their first meeting. Alec felt his heart beating faster and his breath hitch. He could feel his siblings' eyes staring at the back of his head. Ignoring them, Alec took a deep breath and walked towards Magnus and Madzie.

“Magnus, hey!” Alec called out, getting the other man's attention.

“Oh, Alexander!” Magnus perked up. “What a surprise to see you here.”

“Likewise,” Alec replied, looking down to see that Madzie had moved behind Magnus. “Hi there. Madzie, right?” Madzie nodded shyly, a small smile on her lips. “I like your outfit.”

“I chose it myself,” Madzie giggled.

Magnus chuckled, patting Madzie's head. “She gets her wonderful fashion sense from me,” Magnus purred.

Alec smiled at them before feeling an arm wrap around his shoulder. “Hey, Alec. You gonna introduce us to your friend here?” Jace grinned. Alec glared at him.

“You're that man who was with Alexander that one time,” Magnus comment airly, tilting his head. “You mentioned being Alexander's brother. So I'm guessing this is Jace then, darling?”

Alec blushed at being called 'darling' right in front of his brother. “U-um, yeah,” Alec coughed. “This is Jace Wayland.”

“The much more handsome brother,” Jace grinned, looking very proud of himself.

Magnus looked disbelievingly. “I don't see it.”

Alec was very satisfied by the horrified expression on Jace's face.

Then Izzy walked up. “So, you're the guy with the fantastic ass my brother wouldn't stop talking about.”

God, kill me now, Alec cried in his head as Magnus looked at him amused.

“I guess you are the lovely Izzy,” Magnus hummed. “Short for Isabelle, I suppose?”

“Yep. I love your outfit by the way. Where did you get it?” Izzy asked.

“Why thank you. But I'm afraid that these clothes are located no where. I made these myself.”

“No shit!”

“Ah-ah-ah!” Magnus tutted, covering Madzie's ears. “Language!” Madzie, of course, giggles. “You're making me question what will happen when your child comes into this world, Isabelle.”

“Oh hush, I'll be an awesome parent,” Izzy huffed. Alec and Jace looked at the exchange. Jace looked horrified while Alec was amused.

Alec looked at Magnus. “So, what are you doing in the baby aisle?” the taller man asked.

“Oh, some good friends of mine had found out the miracle of a positive pregnancy test,” Magnus hummed. “So Madzie and I decide to get them a little gift before going over to their place.”

“Papa,” Madzie whispered like she was telling a secret, “we have to pick up Collin, too.”

Magnus smiled at Madzie. “I know, Sweet Pea.” The glittery man looked up at Alec and his siblings. “So, having a little trouble with baby shopping?”

Alec groaned, side-eyeing Izzy. “Like you wouldn't believe.”

“Perhaps we can help?” Magnus offered, taking Madzie's hand when she reached for it. “I've had my fair share of baby troubles when I adopted Madzie.”

“Oh, no, you don't have to-”

“That would be great!” Jace interrupted. “It would make this adventure much less painful.”

The smirk on Magnus and Madzie's faces said otherwise.

~

Simon put down the calculator as Raphael walked in. “Oh, good, you're here,” Simon said. “I want to go over some things that can improve your finances. Not that you're not good at that, of course, but I think there are some things that can increase your profits and-”

“Please stop talking,” Raphael growled.

“Right, shutting up now.”

Raphael huffed and took a seat across from Simon. He picked up the papers that were sprawled about the desk. “So what are you suggesting, nerd?”

“Well, as far as I know, all of your money only comes from the income of the hotel your gang runs,” Simon explained. “I think maybe you should expand it more? You currently only offer room and the bar, but if you possibly add more interesting things, like couple activities, it could increase the income. Of course, you'll have to buy equipment for such things, but I'm sure it will work out. Oh, and maybe some sponsors. Sponsors help a lot. And advertisements, too. And-”

“I regret letting you speak,” Raphael interrupted. “But I get what you mean. I know someone with great event planning and shit like that.” He put the papers down, standing up. “I best be on my way. I have things to do.”

“Right, okay. Wait!” Raphael turned with his usual scowl. Simon glared. “I, uh, have a quick question.”

“What?” the Hispanic man snapped.

“How do you know Warlock?”

Raphael's scowl deepened. “Why do you need to know?”

“It-it's not me who wants to know, it's my boss, really!” Simon exclaimed. “They're really curious as to why the guy disappeared years ago and maybe meet up with him in hopes of-”

Raphael's menacing look shut Simon up. “No. I will not take an honorable man out of hiding for this shit that's happening. That man has been through hell and back and I refuse to let him lose every bit of happiness he's worked so hard to get. So tell your boss that he can go fuck himself because there's no way there will ever be a meet up.”

With that, Raphael stomped out the room, slamming the door, making Simon flinch.

I'm so fucked, Simon thought.

~

“Your boyfriend is worse than Izzy,” Jace groaned, holding shopping bags. They were currently paying at the register. Magnus and Madzie had gone to a different one.

“Hey!” Izzy shouted.

“Shut up, Jace,” Alec sighed. “And Magnus isn't my boyfriend. At least, not yet. We haven't talked about it.” Jace was about to speak when Magnus and Madzie walked up to them, the glittery man holding most of the bags he had while the little girl had two of the lightest bags. “So you got everything you need.”

“I have, Alexander,” Magnus purred, his hands on his hips (Alec would love to grab onto those hips). “And you?”

Alec huffed out a laugh. “I hope so. Izzy is sometimes indecisive at the last minute.”

His sister mocked gasped. “I am not! Don't listen to him, Magnus. He speaks nothing but lies.” Magnus and Madzie simply laughed. Alec smiled at them. “Well, Jace and I will head to the car while you say goodbye, Alec.” She kissed Alec on the cheek and grabbed Jace's hand, dragging him away dispite his protests.

“Well, you must have an interesting family,” Magnus hummed.

“You don't know the half of it,” Alec sighed, a small smile on his lips. Alec watched as Madzie pulled at Magnus' pants, obviously impatient. “I shouldn't hold you up. I don't think you should make your friends wait longer than they should.”

Magnus smiled. “I should. Madzie doesn't like it when she doesn't get the chance to play with Collin.”

“Um, before you go, do you wanna go out again?” Alec asked, a blush dusting his cheeks. Magnus tapped his chin as if considering it.

“Maybe,” Magnus finally said. “Depends on when.”

“I'll text you the details later?”

“Of course.”

“Papa,” Madzie whined.

“Okay, okay, Sweet Pea,” Magnus cooed. He looked at Alec once more. “I'll see you then, darling.”

“Yeah, same,” Alec smiled, watching as Madzie pulled Magnus away.

Alec sighed and began to walk over to the parking lot where Izzy and Jace were waiting.

“Took you fucking long enough,” Jace whined. “Izzy forgot you had the keys.”

“Hey, excuse me if I want our brother to have a successful love life,” Izzy huffed.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Kids, please, don't make me put you in separate corners.”

“So, you having another date with him?” the blond sibling asked.

“Yeah,” Alec sighed, a content look on his face.

“I'm proud of you, bro. I've taught you well.”

“As if. Telling me about your past endeavors was not teaching. Especially when I didn't tell you I was gay at the time.”

“Hey, you can't blame me!”

“Jace, please, you're only hurting yourself,” Izzy sighed.

Alec smiled. This was his family. He just hopes that one day Magnus and Madzie will be part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a while for the next chapter to come out. I hit a snag and writer's block is kicking in. So please be patient.


	6. Some Friends (or Allies) There Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, I have gotten over my previous writers' block! Ragnor and Cat finally appear!

“Bonjour, mes chers amis (Hello, my dear friends)!” Magnus greeted as he opened the door to his friends' home with the key he had. Madzie immediately ran inside, giggling.

“Aunt Cat!” Madzie squealed as she threw herself into the arms a dark skin woman's arms. “Hi!”

“Madzie, it's good to see you,” Catarina laughed. She untangled herself from Madzie. “Collin is in his room, getting packed. Why don't you go help him?” Catarina watched as Madzie nodded and ran off. She stood and hugged Magnus as he approached her. “She must really be excited for this sleepover.”

“Spending a whole night and riding to school with her best friend? Yeah, definitely,” Magnus chuckled as he untangled from Catarina. “How is he taking this new development?”

Magnus knew before the pregnancy test, Catarina and Ragnor were having trouble with having their own kids, so they decided to adopt instead of waiting for something that was most likely inevitable. And Collin came into their lives. He was a shy thing, scared of being left alone or abandoned like he was before. It took Catarina and Ragnor a while to get their son out of the shell he was in and before Magnus knew it, the boy was lovingly calling him Uncle Mags. “Surprisingly well,” a voice piped in. The two looked over and saw Ragnor leaning against the doorway.

“Cabbage!” Magnus exclaimed, walking his way towards the other man, hugging him. “How are you?”

“I would do better if you stop hugging me,” Ragnor grumbled, lightly pushing away Magnus. “Back to the topic at hand, Collin is actually very excited for a sibling. Says it lets him 'have more people to love.' I blame you for his big heart.”

Magnus gave a mock gasp. “I beg to differ, my dear cabbage, but you and Catarina were the ones raising him,” Magnus sassed.

“Yes, but you're apparently his favorite person,” Ragnor scoffed. “I have no idea why.”

“Boys, you're both pretty,” Catarina sighed as she smiled. “Thank you for letting Collin stay with you while Ragnor and I paint the room for the nursery.”

“Anytime,” Magnus hummed, taking a seat. “It's was real surprise when you told everyone of the positive at the get-together three months back.”

“Trust me, it was to a surprise to us, too,” Catarina admitted, her face filled with emotion.

Suddenly, a sound of stamping footsteps interrupted the trio. Looking over, Madzie ran up to them, holding hands with a boy about her age. His puffy, amber hair swayed as his blue eyes looked up to look at Magnus. “Uncle Mags!” he exclaimed, letting go of Madzie's hand and running up to hug Magnus.

“Hey, Collin!” Magnus laughed as he hugged the boy back. “How's my favorite makeup buddy? Man, you grew taller!”

“I grew two inches!” Collin proudly announced, puffing out his chest. Magnus chuckled.

“So, you ready to sleep over with Madzie and me?” Magnus asked. Collin adjusted his Marvel backpack straps and nodded. “Good, why don't you two wait by the door? I'll be right over.” With that, Madzie grabbed Collin's hand and dragged him away. Magnus watched them go before standing back up to Ragnor and Catarina's level. “Well, I best get going. You two have fun painting the nursery. And come by the club some time. I barely get to see either of you. Cat, I understand, but you, Ragnor,” Magnus pointed at Ragnor, “have no excuse! Mr. Busy Novelist, my ass.”

“Magnus, please, if you keep ranting, I might not be able to finish my novel with that headache I'm getting,” Ragnor sighed dramatically.

Catarina giggled. “Don't worry, Magnus. Ragnor and I will be coming around sometime next week.” Magnus gave a triumphant smirk while Ragnor gave a dramatic groan. “By the way, what has you so happy? And don't say nothing because we know you, Magnus Bane.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Well, I'm not sure if I should really tell, but I may have met someone,” the Asian man sighed happily.

Ragnor and Catarina looked at each other, both showing worried expressions. As the ones who knew Magnus most of his life, they knew about Magnus' unlucky love streak. And each one left him hurt and broken. The worst being Camille Belcourt. To hear that their dear friend has fallen into a love spell, again, concerned them. “Will we be meeting this someone?” Ragnor asked carefully.

“Maybe one day,” Magnus answered, shaking his head. “We've only just started dating.” Magnus hummed as he thought of darling Alexander. “He's very handsome and very much different from others I've been with.”

“That's what you've said before,” Catarina warned. She could practically see the hearts in his eyes. “I just want you to be careful, Mags. I don't want to see you hurt again.”

“Cat, Cabbage, I'll be fine,” Magnus smiled softly. “Anyway, I believe I have two little children to look after. Have fun setting up the nursery!” With a kiss on the cheek from Catarina and a hug for Ragnor, Magnus walked away and met up with his daughter and nephew at the door. “Who's ready for a fun night?”

“Me!” both children answered, making Magnus chuckle as he opened the door.

~

“Would you like to run that by me again?” Alec asked, keeping himself from strangling his sister's husband.

Simon gulp, trembling from Alec's menacing gaze. “W-We received word fr-from Santiago th-that our services are n-no longer required,” Simon squeaked. “That we're not all-allowed to set f-foot in their territory ever a-again.” Simon lifted his clipboard over his head. “Don't kill me!”

“Trust me. I'm tempted to do so, but my sister would kill me,” Alec growled. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I'll take care of this. Just go before I decide to punch your face in.” He watched as Simon scurried out of his office. I swear to god, Jace and Simon will be on warehouse duty for a fucking year, he thought. Alec took a deep breath before walking to his desk and picking up the phone. Dialing Raphael's number, he waited three rings before the Hispanic man picked up.

“What?” Alec heard the voice snap.

“Mr. Santiago,” Alec said smoothly, “I've heard from Simon that something happened?”

“Oh, like you don't know?” Raphael mocked. “Trying to get me to set a fucking meeting with Warlock.”

“Whoa there,” Alec began. “I did not issue that. I only told Simon to ask you if you know Warlock. The meeting was a suggestion from my brother, but I had shot it down.”

“Oh as if,” Raphael hissed.

“Mr. Santiago,” Alec firmly pressed, “you cannot blame me for our curiosity of the fact you had something made by the Warlock. Someone who had just up and disappeared nine years ago.” The fact that silence answered him told Alec that Raphael acted a bit irrationally. “I'm very sorry for any offense we may have caused. I just ask that you reconsider canceling our contract. With the rise of the Circle, we will need all the help we can get.” When Alec didn't get a response, he began to think that the other man had hung up on him. He was about to let out a groan of frustration until Raphael finally spoke.

“Okay,” Raphael sighed. “I'll admit, I was overreacting a bit with that. It's just...Warlock is a very good man. He saved me from my own stupidity years ago and I owe him a lot. And he's been through shit so I don't blame him for leaving like he did. He's happier now, and I refuse to ruin that for him.”

Alec nodded to himself. “I get it. He must really mean a lot to you,” Alec said softly. “I would do the same for my family.” Alec breathed. “I promise, we won't ask about it anymore. We'll respect your decision not to tell us anything about Warlock.”

“I'll hold you to that, Lightwood,” Raphael grunted. “And tell the nerd I expect to see him next week.”

“Why not tomorrow?”

“Because by next week, I won't feel like ripping his face off.” And with that, Alec heard the tall-tell click of the call disconnecting. Alec sighed in relief as he hung the phone back on its receiver. He slumped onto his chair, rubbing his temples. He was going to have a huge headache from this.

Alec then heard his cellphone vibrating to life on his desk. Curious, he picked it up to see who was texting him.

Magnus.

The man's name brought a smile to Alec's lips. He opened up the message. It showed a picture, a selfie. Magnus was the holder and he had a laughing smile displayed on his face. His hand that was not holding the phone had a thumb pointing at two children, Madzie and a young boy about her age. And from the sight of Madzie holding what looked to be a child's makeup kit, she was applying it to the boy. Underneath the picture, the caption showed.

Madzie's giving her dear cousin  
a lovely makeover. Much   
fabulousness to come!  
-Magnus 

Alec chuckled, his irritated mood washed away. He sighed fondly, his heart fluttering as he thought of Magnus. What had Alec done to cross paths with, by no doubt, a wonderful man. It scared Alec though. Because he lived a dangerous life behind such a harmless mask. A life of guns, blood, and unnoticed justice. Alec didn't want to drag Magnus and his daughter into something like that. They were civilians, innocent people that shouldn't see the horrors of life.

If Alec has to keep it a secret from them, and make sure he was in areas where gang activity is little to none, Alec is willing to accept that to keep Magnus and Madzie safe.

He looked at his phone and began to reply.

How adorable!  
-Alec 

Makes me wish my nephew  
will come to the world  
soon.:(  
-Alec 

I'm sure it'll be worth the  
wait, my darling Alexander~  
-Magnus 

Alec smiled as he blushed lightly. He will probably never get over Magnus calling him by his full name. While it technically held bad memories, hearing it from Magnus brushed it all away.

So, about our next date.  
-Magnus 

Shall I pick the next venue?  
Since you've picked for our  
first one.  
-Magnus 

Sure.  
-Alec 

What do you have in mind?  
-Alec 

How do you feel about  
Ethiopian?  
-Magnus 

~

“Hey.”

Simon turned to see Jace walking up to him. “I heard what happened,” Jace began, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry for putting you in a position like that.”

“It's fine,” Simon sighed, shaking his head. “Alec probably fixed everything.” He ran a hand over his face. “I just hope I don't end up dead tomorrow.”

“Well, since you and Iz are married, you'll be living another day,” Jace shrugged. He had a point. Izzy is scary when she's protective of Simon. The memory of a man who was castrated by her ran through their minds. They both shuddered. “Anyway, I need to ask you something.”

Simon's eyes widened. “Oh no, not again!” Simon exclaimed. “You've put me under a lot of trouble lately! And it's not just this one. I mean ever since you and Clary got together, and we got caught up in your family's gang life, it's been nothing but hell for me. I mean, I got to meet Izzy and everything, but seriously-” Simon was interrupted as Jace placed a hand over Simon's mouth.

“I swear, there's nothing bad about this,” Jace assured. He peeled his hand away. “I want you to do a background check on someone.”

“Oh, did you see a possible recruit? Does Alec know?”

Jace shook his head, his frown deepening. “No. This has to stay between us. Alec cannot know about this.” Jace looked around, making sure that only he and Simon were in the room. “I want you to do a check on Alec's new beau.”

“Magnus?” Simon's eyes widened. “Why? Alec probably doesn't want us doing something like that.”

“I know, but...I have a weird feeling about him. Good or bad, I don't know. Just...just check him,” Jace explained. “I wanna keep my family safe.” With that Jace walked away.

~

“You called, sir?”

“Yes, my son. There's something I need you to do.”

“Of course. What do you need?”

“I need you to find someone.”

“Who?”

“One Warlock.”

“I shall not fail you, father.”

“I know you won't, Sebastian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the dialogue only ending of this chapter! ;)


	7. Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated.
> 
> I'm sorry for the delay, guys. I had a lot of things going on on my end. Hopefully, things will go smoothly from here on out.

A scream tore through the building as the night sky twinkled with bright stars. Alec kept walking towards the door in which the screaming was coming from. Unfazed, he opened the door and entered the room as another scream echoed within the walls. “Have you gotten him to talk?” Alec asked, blankly staring at the bloodied body tied to chair.

 

Lydia sighed, leaning against her baseball bat. “Nothing on the Circle's location. They're pretty stubborn about not giving it away.” She lifts up the bat. “Though, I've been a bit more occupied with beating the shit out of this one.” Alec hummed, remembering seeing the others and getting the same answers.

 

“I don't blame you,” Alec shrugged, “but we really need info on the Circle. So, if you will?”

 

Lydia huffed before turning towards the man. “Ready to spill, or should we keep going?”

 

The man coughed as he glared at her. “You'll never stop Valentine! He'll take over and start a new regime for those who are worthy. Our brothers and sisters will spread his word all across New York.”

 

Scowling, Alec took out a pair of black brass knuckles. “You asked for it.”

 

~

 

“Alright, no more television,” Magnus hummed, snatching the remote from the coffee table and turned off the TV. The two children sitting on the couch began protesting, but Magnus simply rolled his eyes. “No complaining. The both of you have school tomorrow. Now go brush your teeth.”

 

“But, Uncle Mags,” Collin pouted, bringing out puppy eyes. Madzie copied his action and Magnus gulped. Throughout his time as a father, he has learned how to resist such doeful eyes of his daughter and nephew. They would not win this round. Especially not during a school.

 

Magnus smirked. “Nice try,” he stated. “Go brush your teeth.” Madzie and Collin whined as they got off the couch and walked towards the bathroom. Magnus chuckled and took out his phone, dialing a number. He waited three rings before someone picked up. “Hello? Yes, I would like to make a reservation for two on Friday. At 6:30pm possibly? Uhuh, yes, okay, thank you. Ah, right, place the reservation under Magnus Bane, please. Thank you, ma'am. I'm looking forward to coming on Friday.” With that, Magnus hung up and went to his messages.

 

_Booked a reservation at_

_6:30 for our date~._

_-Magnus_

 

_I hope that's okay._

_-Magnus_

 

_It's perfect._

_-Alexander_

 

_I'll be seeing you then,_

_kitten <3_

_-Alexander_

 

Magnus smirked as his cheeks flushed in color. He was loving this little game of flirt they were having. Honestly, he never pegged Alec to be forward so quickly. But he was liking the surprises that Alec was bringing. He was liking it very much. Placing his phone on the coffee table, he began cleaning up the toys strewn about the floor.

 

He had just picked up the children's makeup kit when his phone rang. He looked over to check who was calling.

 

_Raphael Santiago_

 

Confused, he placed the toys he picked up on the couch and answered his phone. “Raphael? Usually, I'm the one to call you in the evening. And that's usually when my little fishie wants to say good night to you from time to time.”

 

“Magnus.” The nervousness in Raphael's voice made Magnus stopped short.

 

“Is something wrong, Raphael?” the older man asked.

 

“I may have fucked up.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Y-you know how you said to only use your 'potions' for emergencies only? I may have lent one to the Institute gang,” Raphael confessed. “I swear I was only thinking about strengthen the trust between gangs, but I should've thought about it more thoroughly because they came asking about you. I staved them off and their boss said they wouldn't ask about you anymore and-”

 

“Raphael, slow down and breathe,” Magnus calmed the younger male. “It's okay. You were able to take care of it.”

 

“Yeah, but I almost lost it and almost blew your cover,” Raphael groaned. “God, I'm such an idiot-”

 

“Hey!” Magnus interrupted. “Raphael Santiago, you are not an idiot. You did nothing wrong. You reacted as any person would in your situation.” Magnus began to pace a bit. “This is my fault honestly. I put you on the spot with giving you my special concoctions. And then with you and the others making sure we aren't pulled into danger.” His pinched the bridge of his nose. “I should've just left a note and disappeared with Madzie.”

 

Raphael grunted. “Then we just go and find you before slapping sense into you.”

 

“That's true,” Magnus laughed. He then heard giggling from his daughter's room. “Gotta go, I have to put tiny people to sleep.”

 

“You go do that.”

 

With that, Magnus hung up and walked down the hallway until he reached his daughter's doorway, and leaned against the frame. Collin was laying on his sleeping bag while Madzie was sitting, leaning over to look down at the boy. Rolling his eyes, Magnus knocked his fingertips on the frame, alerting them of his presence. “Alright, my little ducklings, time for bed.”

 

“But Dad/Uncle Magnus!” the two young ones whined.

 

Magnus shook his head. “School tomorrow morning. Bedtime, munchkins.” Magnus chuckled as the children whined but proceeded to snuggle their heads onto their pillows. “No being sneaky. I may be two doors away but I'll be able to hear you if you're trying to stay up.” Magnus smiled. “Goodnight, you two.” With that, he switched off the light and closed the door. He walked to his bedroom at the end of the hallway. Closing the door, he began to stripe himself of his clothes, changing into his silk pajamas. He walked over to his bedside table and opened the drawer, taking out a baby monitor, placing next to this lamp. Turning it on, he heard soft snores from his daughter's room. He smirked. _'Good thing I hid that baby monitor in one of her display toys,'_ Magnus chuckled in his head. Satisfied, he laid on the bed, curling up gracefully.

 

As he laid in bed, he began to feel lonely in the spacious bed he had. He hadn't really noticed until...

 

Until he met Alec.

 

Magnus hummed, imaging how warm it could be to have the other man beside him. Their arms wrapped around each other after long, hard days of work or a steamy night of passion. He began to wonder what kind of muscles Alec had underneath those clothes. Magnus was sure with no doubt that Alec would be able to carry him. And Magnus was not a light man. And Alec's hands, while only slightly bigger than his own, were sure to feel warm and calloused. Alec seemed like the kind of person to cherish and worship with those hands. And Alec's lips are something Magnus would kiss over and over again and he wouldn't get enough.

 

Then Magnus thought back to the kiss they had on their first date together. How soft and demanding Alec's lips were, chasing his when they pulled apart.

 

Magnus blinked as he realized that his pants were tented. Groaning, Magnus' head fell back onto the pillow. “Dammit,” he huffed. Looks like he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

 

~

 

In the dark of the night, piercing green eyes looked through the lens of the telescope. Putting it down, a feral smirk curled upon the owner of the piercing green eyes.

 

“What a handsome man,” a purr rumbled through his throat. “I can't wait to wrangle you in. The Circle will gladly welcome you in, Warlock~.”

 

~

 

“Hey, Simon.”

 

The brunette turned his swivel chair to face the speaker calling to him. Leaning against the doorway was his best friend, Clary. “Oh, hey there, Clary!” Simon exclaimed, standing up to hug his friend. “How have you been? Jace treating you well?”

 

“Oh, quit the big brother act,” Clary chuckled. “Jace is out late today and I noticed you were still in your office. So I decided to visit.” Clary stepped out of Simon's embrace and stared at his screen. “What's that?” Simon froze and moved in front of her, smiling sheepishly.

 

“N-nothing really,” Simon chuckled nervously. “Just finances and stuff. Nothing much.”

 

Clary scowled. “That didn't look like finances. I can read you like a book, Simon Lightwood-Lewis,” Clary chided. “Do not forget we grew up together.”

 

“Clary...”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“It's nothing, really-”

 

“Do not make me call Izzy.”

 

Simon paled at the mention of his wife possibly knowing. He sighed. “Just...just don't tell Alec or Izzy...” He stepped aside, walking towards the computer with Clary following. Clary squinted at the screen.

 

“Magnus Bane?” Clary said. “Isn't that guy you told me about? The only Alec's fawning for?”

 

Simon rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, well, Jace told me to do a background check on him,” Simon squeaked. “And told me not to tell Alec. Which means I can't tell Izzy because she tells Alec _everything_.” He saw Clary blanch in horror. Simon knew what she was feeling. Whenever someone kept something from Alec, it's usually not very good. If the secret was just keeping feelings, then Alec would just give a scolding and warehouse duty for a night or two. But if it was bad, Alec will make sure their life was ruined. Snooping into Alec's love life, that was bad.

 

“Are you crazy?!” Clary hissed.

 

“I swear it's not my idea!” Simon shouted. “It was Ja-”

 

“Hey, Simon,” Jace greeted, walking in. “What did you find-” The blond stopped short when he saw his girlfriend, turning to him, her arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face. “I'm in trouble, am I?”

 

“You think?” Clary questioned.

 

Jace winced. “Clary, babe, I have a perfect explanation for this,” Jace began. He continued as soon as Clary gave an expectant look. “I had a weird feeling.”

 

The redhead gave a incredulous look. “A feeling? Really? That's all? You know you've just could've told Alec and he would've been fine with,” she motioned her hand towards Simon's office computer, “whatever you have Simon doing.”

 

Jace shook his head and began pacing. “I don't know if I can,” Jace argued. “Alec's falling for this guy. Hard. And I have to make sure that this guy doesn't have anything shady behind that pretty face.”

 

Simon cleared his throat, feeling like a third wheel in the couple's argument. “About that,” Simon began. “There's nothing there.” The couple turned to him, confused. He decided to elaborate. “I've done a lot of checks on him.” Simon went to his computer and started typing about. “ Apparently, he's the owner of the club we went to with Alec. Before the opening of Pandemonium, there's nothing. I've checked everything, but there's nothing on him until nine years ago. I'm not even certain if this guy's name is really Magnus Bane. I mean, who even names their kid that?”

 

“Simon.”

 

“Right. Anyway, he does have proper US credentials that seemed to have appeared about a month before Pandemonium's opening. Citizenship, driver's license, bank statements. No college degrees though. Which is weird because there's a few of articles on his ingeniousness. Now here's a kicker.” Simon brought up a picture onto his screen and Jace immediately recognize the person.

 

“That's Magnus' daughter,” the blond clarified. “I met her early today. I think her name was-”

 

“Madzie Bane,” Simon finished. “Right after Magnus Bane appeared, her credentials appeared. Adoption papers and all.”

 

“I'm not sure if I get what you're saying,” Clary voiced in.

 

Simon rubbed his chin. “Well, if Magnus was in shady business in the past,” Simon began, “he may have gotten out of it because he found her?”

 

Jace shook his head. “It's gotta be much bigger than that. Even if you leave something shady, it's still stuck to you somehow. And if you been off the grid from even the most advance of gang trackers, there's definitely something going on.” Suddenly, his eyes widened. “Holy shit,” he whispered.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I need to call someone,” Jace declared, running out of the room, ignoring Clary and Simon's call for him. “Don't tell Alec!”

 

The moment Jace was out of sight, Clary turned to Simon with an expectant look. Simon gulped. “You're going to tell Izzy, are you?”

 

“Big time.”

 

~

 

_The Next Day_

 

Magnus had started the day off by dropping Madzie and Collin off to school. After that he had went to his club to check on the morning crew.

 

And now here he is, trying to prevent a fight between one of his workers and a customer.

 

“If we could please calm down and talk this out,” Magnus appeased.

 

“He ruined my shoes with that crap drink!” the customer hissed.

 

“You bumped into me!” Elias argued.

 

Magnus groaned. No matter how many times this happens, it will always cause him a headache. “Sir, please, let's not cause a scene in front of these lovely people,” Magnus sighed. He knew it was bullshit to even try to reason with the man. His face was red before this so most likely, the man was drunk.

 

An angry drunk.

 

“Stay out of this, you fag!” the man yelled in Magnus' face.

 

The club went dead silent. Magnus heard Elias giving a shocked gasp as the Indonisian man stared blankly at the drunk man.

 

Everyone and those who frequented the club knew Magnus had issues with bigotry.

 

“Sir, do you want me to throw him out?” one of Magnus' bouncers asked, walking up behind him.

 

“No, no,” Magnus slowly began, a chill breezing through the club. “I will take care of this.”

 

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, you pansy?” the drunk man spat out.

 

Magnus gave an eerily, creepy smile.

 

~

 

Alec had just parked in the parking lot of the club, Pandemonium. He had time to spare so he thought to visit Magnus. He had texted the Asian man earlier and Magnus said he'd be at the club today. Alec got out of the car and walked up to the entrance. As he neared the entrance, the door suddenly opened and a man covered in bruises was thrown out.

 

Bewildered, Alec stared down at the man before looking up. Magnus stood at the doorway, dusting off his hands. He didn't look like he had a scratch on him, but the shoulder of his jacket was torn by the seams. “You, sir, are hereby banned from this club,” Magnus declared. “Don't show your face here ever again.”

 

“Fuck you, man!” the man bit back. “Your club is shit anyways!”

 

With that, Alec watched the man stomp off. Alec was getting more impressed by Magnus every time they met.

 

“Oh, Alexander!” Magnus exclaimed as soon as he noticed Alec. “How long have you been there?”

 

“Long enough to see you throw the guy out,” Alec shrugged, walking up to the other man. “You didn't get hurt, did you?” If that guy had hurt Magnus in any way...

 

“Oh, don't worry about that, darling,” Magnus waved off. “I may have gotten a bruise and my jacket torn, but I'm fine overall.” He scowled as he looked over at the tear of his jacket. “This was my favorite jacket.”

 

Alec smiled. “I'm sure that you're able to get it fixed,” he said.

 

“Well, I am a man of many talents,” Magnus purred. “It's just unfortunate that I don't have my kit with me. Oh well, if I can throw out an asshole or two out of my club, it's worth it.” Magnus looked up at Alec as he slid his hand up the sleeve of Alec's jacket. “And not to mention, I get to see you, darling~.” The Asian man took Alec's hand. “How about a drink? You've must've had a long morning.”

 

“I don't know. I have to get back to work in an hour and a half,” Alec explained.

 

“How about some steak then?” Magnus hummed. “Having nice, juicy steak can go a long way. In fact, I do believe I need one, too.” Magnus' gorgeous yellow-green eyes wandered down, making Alec feel hot from the innuendo.

 

Alec cleared his throat. “I-I haven't had lunch, yet. So, maybe I can grab a bite.”

 

“Perfect! We can sit in the VIP area,” Magnus said. “I know we have a date on Friday, but maybe this can be a lunch date.”

 

Alec smiled as he let Magnus drag him into the club, and listening to him ramble.

 

~

 

Jace sat on his bed, holding his phone in his hand. He was debating whether or not this was a good idea. This could completely backfire on him, and Alec could pretty much hate him for the rest of his life.

 

But he had to know.

 

Taking a breath breath, he dialed the number and placed the phone at his ear.

 

After a few rings, it picked up.

 

“Hello?” a sleepy voice yawned.

 

“Hey, Will,” Jace greeted. “It's me, Jace.”

 

“Jace? What the fuck, man? Do you know what time it is here?” Will scolded.

 

“I know, I know,” Jace apologized. “It's just...I need to ask you something.”

 

“Uh, sure. What is it?”

 

Jace gulped. “Remember that story you told me? About how an old friend of yours helped Tessa and disappeared?”

 

“Yeah, what about it?”

 

“What do you know about a man name Magnus Bane?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN


	8. Darling, Don't You Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. I had a huge ass writer's block and couldn't write for shit.
> 
> But I was able to finish it thanks to a lot of drawing and video making.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

“The both of you are idiots!”

 

Simon and Jace bowed their heads as Izzy scolded them. The pregnant woman paced in front of them. Clary was sitting down, her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

 

“I mean I would expect this from Jace, but you Simon?” Izzy queried.

 

Simon sighed, disappointed with himself. “I'm sorry,” he mumbled. Then he pointed at Jace. “It was his idea though!” Jace gave a scandalized look.

 

“Well, you didn't have to help me,” Jace retorted.  
  


“No offense, Jace, but if I did you would glare at me from afar and make me uncomfortable.”

 

Clary snorted and Jace gave an unimpressed stare. Izzy, though, was not smiling.

 

“What were you guys even thinking?! Prodding into Alec's life!”

 

“You do it, too!” Jace argued.

 

“At least, I know when to stop!” Izzy snapped. She stopped and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. She dropped down onto the seat, exasperated. Her husband and brother looked at her with worry. “I'm too fucking emotional for this shit.”

 

Simon quickly went to his wife's side. “I'm really sorry, honey,” he apologized.

 

“Yeah,” Jace sighed, feeling guilty. “Sorry, Iz.”

 

Izzy looked at them. “I'm okay,” she said. “This...what ever you guys are doing, needs to stop before Alec finds out.” Izzy bit her lip. “I won't tell him if that's what you're wondering.” Izzy looked to Clary. “What about you?”

 

Clary shook her head. “I won't tell either. I mean, Jace is an idiot, but he's my idiot. I'm less inclined about having my boyfriend's brother smashing his face in.”

 

Simon nodded. “Okay, so, we're good?” he asked, his question directed at Jace. “No more snooping?”

 

“Yeah...,” Jace answered slowly. “No more snooping...”

 

Yet, he could not help but think back to the conversation he had with his cousin, Will, on the phone.

 

“ _I'm not opening that can of worms, Jace,” Will said._

 

“ _So you do know him?” Jace asked._

 

“ _Yes, but that doesn't matter. Just leave it alone.”_

 

“ _But-”_

 

“ _Jace, if you know what's good for you, you will stop digging into this. **Now.** ”_

 

 

The blond shook his head at the memory. _'I'm sorry, Will,'_ Jace thought. _'I need answers. I don't want my brother hurt.'_

 

~~

 

_The next day_

 

Madzie had enjoyed her night with Collin last night and was currently standing next to him as they were waiting for his parents to get here.

 

But it unnerved her when she saw a blond man with piercing green eyes standing next to the stop sign, watching the kids.

 

Watching her.

 

“Madzie,” Collin said, snapping his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. “What's up? You're spacing out on me again.”

 

“Sorry, Collin,” Madzie apologized, smiling sheepishly. “It's just...that man over there...” She saw from her peripheral vision that the man was watching her again. “He's...acting weird...”

 

Collin subtly looked over and scowled. He looked over, “What man?” he asked.

 

Madzie looked back and saw that the man was gone. “He's gone...?”

 

“Collin! Madzie!”

 

The two children looked over to see Ragnor, waving at them. They quickly walked over to him. “Did you both have a good day at school?” the man asked.

 

“A squirrel climbed on me!” Collin admitted.

 

“And I fed it!” Madzie chimed in.

 

“Oh? How about you two tell me about it as we drive home?”

 

“Okay!” both children answered as they climbed into the car.

 

Once Ragnor started driving, Collin excitedly told his tale of the squirrel while Madzie thought about the strange man. She felt scared and worried. She hoped she didn't see that man again.

 

But as she thought that, they passed that exact same man.

 

~

 

Raphael stared at the woman that just walked into office while holding a manila folder of papers. He scowled as he took in her appearance. Long black hair, brown eyes, blood red lips, fashion that would almost match Magnus'..

 

...and pregnant.

 

If Raphael remembered from Simon's rambles, this is the accountant's wife and sister of Alec Lightwood. Now what was her name again?

 

“I'm assuming you're the idiota's wife, Isabelle Lightwood, judging by the description he constantly gives me almost every time I see him,” Raphael said.

 

Isabelle chuckled, “Yeah, that's my Simon. Once he starts talking, you can barely get him to stop.” She walked up and slapped the folder onto the desk. “Anyway, he wanted to stop by and give these to you, but something came up for him so I decided to deliver it.” She slid the folder closer to Raphael. “It's the final calculations for your hotel's profits for next month. And don't worry, he tripled-checked it and I double-checked it. The papers are in order by page number and importance.”

 

Rapheal blinked as he took the folder and opened it up. The future of his gang...his _family_...was written in these papers. It took self control not to tear up. He would be able to protect them.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

 

Isabelle smiled. “It's no problem. As allies, we have to help each other. The Lightwood clan takes loyalty seriously.”

 

“I can see that.”

 

“Well, I have to go now. I have an appointment and rather not be late,” Izzy proclaimed as she turned and walked off. “I wish you luck, Mr. Santiago.”

 

And with that, she was gone.

 

Raphael stared at the spot that she had stood in. He started looking back and forth at the papers in his hand and the spot.

 

He gave a frustrated groan.

 

He was fucked.

 

~

 

“Papa!” Madzie squealed as she ran up to Magnus at the lobby.

 

“Sweetpea!” exclaimed Magnus in kind. He picked up Madzie and spun her around. Once he stopped, he put her down and looked at Ragnor. “Thank you for picking her up.”

 

“It was no trouble, my dear friend. I'd do anything for the little ones,” Ragnor said. “I must go, Collin is in the car.”

 

“Alright. Sweetpea, say bye to Uncle Ragnor.”

 

“Bye, Uncle Cabbage!” Madzie giggled.

 

Ragnor gave a glare to Magnus, who was avoiding eye contact. He looked back at Madzie and smile. “Bye Madzie. I'll see you tomorrow.” And with that, Ragnor left the lobby.

 

Madzie and Magnus looked at each other and laughed. “Come on, Madzie. Time for homework,” Magnus said, taking his daughter's hand and leading her to the elevator.

 

They got out the the elevator and Madzie immediately went to the door and opened up the mailbox by the door. Taking out the envelope and package, she handed it to her father once he approached the door. “Thank you, Sweetpea,” Magnus smiled.

 

“You're welcome,” Madzie proudly annouced.

 

“Now,” Magnus began as he opened the door, “go to your room and work on your homework.” Madzie nodded and skipped into the loft, towards her bedroom. After closing and locking the door, Magnus walked into the living room, looking through the mail.

 

 _'Rent bill, bill for the club, bill, package of glass samples,'_ Magnus thought. He was about to leave the mail on the coffee table when he noticed the red envelope between envelopes. Scowling, he took it out and set the others on the coffee table. He turned it over to see who sent it and paled.

 

_**Camille** _

 

Magnus felt his breathing stop. His heart beating faster in fear. It couldn't be. Magnus quickly dropped the letter as if it burned him. His breathing quickened, his hand clutched over his hand.

 

 _'How did she find me?'_ Magnus questioned. _'What does she want? She-she can't be out now. No, no, no, no, no, no-'_

 

“Papa?”

 

Magnus snapped out of his reverie and looked to see Madzie looking at him with worry.

 

“Are you okay, papa?” Madzie asked.

 

“I-I'm okay, Madzie,” Magnus stumbled with his words. “Did y-you need something?”

 

Madzie bit her lip, but continued, “I-I was going to ask if you can help me with my art project for school.”

 

“Of course,” Magnus nodded. “Just...just go back to your room. I'll be there soon.”

 

Madzie slowly nodded and turned back to her room. Magnus watched her walk away before looking down at his hands. He saw the slight tremble in them. He clench them, trying to compose himself. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the letter on the floor. Picking it up, he ripped the envelope and the contents inside in half and threw it in the trash.

 

He need some time to compose himself. Which means...

 

~

 

Alec paused as he heard his phone ring. Putting down his pen, he picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

 

_Magnus, My Kitten_

 

Alec smiled and accepted the call. “Hey there, kitten,” Alec hummed.

 

“...hello, Alexander,” Magnus responded. “I bring...unfortunate news...”

 

Alec blinked when Magnus stated that. “Is everything okay? Are you okay?”

 

“I-I'm fine, Alexander,” Magnus said. “It's just...I will have to reschedule out date for another time.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Madzie's babysitter is unavailable on Friday and my backups are going to be busy. I rather not leave Madzie alone in the house,” Magnus explained.

 

“Well, okay. We can reschedule for another time then,” Alec replied.

 

“Thank you for understanding.”

 

“Well, I heard relationships take effort.”

 

“I'm all for effort.”

 

Alec gave a small smile. “Bye, Magnus.”

 

“Bye, Alexander.”

 

Alec ended the call and leaned back against his chair. From the moment Magnus greeted back to him, he knew something was off. But he didn't want to press. If Magnus wanted to tell him, then he would tell him.

 

But Alec knew Magnus was really looking forward for another date, and Alec felt the same.

 

Well, if Magnus couldn't come to the date, then the date will come to him.

 

~

 

Jace looked through the papers that he was able to print out from Simon's computer.

 

A lot about Magnus Bane was practically a mystery. No information on parents, education, or medical history. Only a name, birthday, and business.

 

It was confusing. Magnus was definitely a nice guy when Jace met him. And his kid was pretty adorable. But Jace couldn't help but have a weird feeling when he saw Magnus.

 

It wasn't a really a bad feeling, but Jace always had the need to scratch and itch.

 

Jace sighed as he put down his papers. He knew that his cousin knew something, but refused to tell. So if he can't hear anything from his cousin, he will have to go to his house.

 

~

 

“ _So this is it? You're actually leaving it behind?”_

 

“ _Yes. I stand by that notion, Will. I only hope that you respect it.”_

 

“ _I do, but you have to know that this life never truly leaves you.”_

 

“ _Yes, but you forget who I am.”_

 

“ _Oh, I know who you are.”_

 

“ _I've leaving this life behind. For her sake.”_

 

“ _You'll still contact us?”_

 

“ _Of course. You, Tessa, and Jem are my dear friends.”_

 

“ _...what's her name? The baby.”_

 

“ _Her name...is Madzie.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take the time to check out my:
> 
> SH Blog: https://magnuscaresalot.tumblr.com/  
> Art blog: http://starsnart.tumblr.com/  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOum5P98K4umrkAJP1LgvHA
> 
> And if you can please support me on my Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/starsnart

**Author's Note:**

> And so begins the story.
> 
> Check me out on my Shadowhunters blog, where all my headcanons and prompts stand: magnuscaresalot.tumblr.com


End file.
